Journeys In Panem: Journey Back To Panem
by BlackCat46
Summary: Sequel to "The Story Of An Allie and Cat." Allie, Cat, Phoenix and Johanna have vanished from Panem and turned up somewhere unexpected. They must now find their way home before anything bad happens. Is there more to this group than meets the eye? What's going on with Phoenix and Johanna? (Background Hayffie) Find out here.
1. Waking Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat is mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to the second part of the Journies in Panem series:_** _Journey Back To Panem: A New World. **If you haven't already, I'd recommend reading** The Story of An Allie and Cat: Journies in Panem_ **_or this will make absolutely no sense._**

Chapter One: Waking Up

Dizzily, Cat sits up. Seeing the three of her friends on the ground, she nods to herself and starts rummaging through her bag. Makeup remover. Snacks. Drinks. Weapons. Blankets. Cushions. Tent. Clothes. Deodorant. Breath mints. Gum. There's even a mobile. She picks that up and looks at it, checking for signal. "Nothing... Oh, God. Of course. Middle of the desert. No reception," she mutters to herself, angrily. "Fat lot of use _that_ is, then. Guess it's up to us... And teleportation means no footsteps to retrace."

"What are you doing?" Allie asks.

"Going through our supplies. We have enough, I think, to get us back. But we have no reception because us being us, we just _had_ to land in the desert," Cat groans.

"I see you're feeling better," Allie remarks. "You knew it was happening again, didn't you?"

"Of course I... Allie, I almost fainted fifty times. Of course I _knew._ I packed for us all. We just have to find our way back to civilisation. We were stuck in Panem for three years, remember? We can't survive three years alone out here," Cat tells her, looking irritable. "I don't know how to contact anyone. We don't have maps. This is probably all we have. We can look for moss, I guess, but-"

"We're in the middle of a desert. Yeah. When will Phoenix and Jo wake up, d'you think?" Allie asks.

"God knows," Cat replies, looking through her things.

At that, Phoenix sits up, looking dazed. "What happened?" he asks.

"Teleportation, that's what," Allie says, shooting a glance at Cat.

"Teleportation?" Phoenix asks, looking confused and slightly unconvinced.

Cat nods. "Yeah. Teleportation. You feeling okay?" she asks.

Phoenix nods. "Disoriented," he says, looking at her. "How are we gonna change my hair back?"

Allie asks "That's what we're concerned with?"

Cat sighs and goes over to him, holding a spray can. "Hair colour. I got it in a beauty store. The Capitol is awesome," she says, grinning. "It'll stay until we can get water. Until then, we're on our own."

She sprays his hair blue, turning the gold deep blue and the streak purple. Allie asks "Is Jo actually going to wake up yet?"

Johanna growls "Johanna _was_ awake, until the insane girl with the pink explosion for hair started spraying blue fly spray."

"It's hair dye," Cat snaps. "Are you alright?"

"Again, I was. Where are we, anyway?" she asks.

"When we know, we'll tell you," Allie says, giving Cat a _look._

"Oh, so I should know?" Cat asks calmly. "Yeah, okay, just... Be grateful I was prepared, okay? We could be out here to die and have nothing. Fight me."

Allie rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine. So where are we going?"

"Mars," Cat replies, sighing, the sarcasm evident. She catches Allie's look, much to the amusement of their friends. "Oh, fine, I don't know. Just... Follow the wind and hope for the best?"

 _"What wind?!"_ Johanna and Allie exclaim.

Phoenix looks to Cat and asks "Okay, can you please explain this now?"

"Okay. Thank you for giving me thinking time," she says, patting his shoulder. They all sit and stare at Cat. "Okay. Allie already knows this, so let's get you two up to speed. First of all, Phoenix, I owe you an explanation as to what I said during the execution. I told you to grab her because I know you like her and it wouldn't be right to leave her there, confused and thinking we'd abandoned her. Now for the confusing part. You're more than likely wondering why I was quiet today."

"Kind of, yeah," Johanna agrees, glaring. "Why'd you drag us into this?"

"So you wouldn't be questioned about our disappearance. Now for the explanation. I discovered about ten years ago that I have... Shall we say, an ability? I jump through time and space without meaning to. It sends me spiralling hours before it happens. That's how Allie got involved. I met her through it. We were children, of course, but that's the best way to make lifelong friends. Anyway, she didn't know about it until it happened in the cinema three years ago. We ended up in Panem and rented out an apartment. We claimed we were eighteen, though we were both a bit older. You know how it is. We lived in there for three years. That's how we ended up here. I never know how long it'll be between blasts, but the date is the same on my phone as when we left, albeit a few hours after. So... We've travelled through space... Clearly on Earth. But I need you to know that I can't control it yet. Any questions?" she explains, then tilts her head.

Phoenix and Johanna share an amazed look. "So you're... You can teleport?" Phoenix asks.

Cat nods, blushing a little. "Yeah," she says. "And Allie reads minds."

Allie nods, raising her hand. "I also talk to the dead."

"This is beyond weird," Johanna mutters, then looks to Allie. "Hey, if you can read minds, what were you getting while Haymitch was making out with Trinket?"

Allie shudders. "I blocked them out," she admits.

"Oh? Why?" Johanna asks, looking curious.

"I didn't need to know," Allie shudders. "Cat, help?"

Cat nods. "Look, we don't need to know what thoughts they've been having, we need to know our way home," she says.

"One more thing. How come Allie can control her ability and you can't?" Phoenix asks.

"I had no desire to learn how to control it at the age of ten, I thought it was weird. When I met Allie, it was... Shall we say, stressful? And when we got back in contact, we worked on her abilities," Cat tells him. "I had no desire to move again, it was horrible."

"She also discovered that she can talk to the dead, which is weird, because she has trouble with the living," Allie points out.

"Thanks," Cat mutters. "But yeah. We're not as weird as we seem. We need to find civilisation. As soon as possible."

"Do you hear that?" Allie asks.

Cat's ears perk up. "That shrill noise?" she questions.

"Yeah," Allie confirms.

"Follow it," Cat murmurs, grabbing her bag.

"We're moving?" Johanna asks.

" _We_ are, but if you want to stay there..." Allie says.

"Nope," Johanna says and gets up.

Phoenix asks "What shrill noise?"

"Sensitive ears, totally normal," Cat says. "It came from over that way."

She points toward the sunset. "We'd better hurry, it's getting dark," Allie says.

Johanna mutters "This is like the arena all over again. Should we organise a watch rotation?"

"When we set up. We'll take turns," Phoenix says. "Allie, Cat, how do we do it?"

"Two to a watch. We'll figure out the rotation when it gets dark," Allie says, looking to Cat for confirmation. She must get it, because Cat's silence is determined.

Johanna murmurs "Do you hear that? The footsteps?"

Phoenix listens and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I hear 'em."

Slowly, the four of them turn. "Well, then. What now?" Allie asks, looking at the thing in front of them.

Cat pulls out a knife from her bag. "Time to get our hands dirty," she murmurs. Phoenix and Johanna take a step back from her as her eyes glint coldly in the dying light.

* * *

 _And here's chapter one! :D Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	2. Moving On

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 _Disclaimer 2: I also do not own the movie, **Jumper** , mentioned in story. All rights to owners. _

**_Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Two! Have fun!_**

Chapter Two: Moving On

"What is that thing?" Johanna asks.

Allie murmurs "It's a mutt. One that Beetee told us was extinct."

Phoenix mutters back "It's not so extinct now, is it?"

It growls and Cat pounces, her blade flashing through the air. "It is now," Allie whispers as the trio get splattered in bright green goo.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Johanna asks as the mutt lets out a strangled sound.

"Blood," Phoenix mutters. "The mutt's blood. This green goo."

"Ew," Johanna mutters. "What sort of mutt is it?"

Cat stands up, tilting her head at it. "That, Johanna, _was_ a mutt that was created in the Dark Days. They lived in groups called _Inclementia._ Latin for harshness or cruelty. Their singular names are _Asura._ It means demon. Pretty literal, given what they are," Cat informs her, sounding almost bored. "And they have more body than brain, too."

"She's a nerd, if you can't already tell," Allie declares.

"So are you," Cat snarks back. "We agreed it's a good thing."

"So this _Asura_ thing..." Phoenix breaks in before the girls can fight. "What exactly is it a cross between?"

Allie says "Well, it's supposed to be a fire breathing dragon. Somehow it got mixed with a bear and maybe a bird of some sort. But that thing is not the dragon it was meant to be. That's why they named it Asura. It's a mutt they created and never intended to. Like the mockingjay."

"Except this thing is a killer," Johanna says softly. "So what, you're an experienced mutt killer?"

Allie grins. "She's an experienced _anything that gets in my way_ killer. She's a sociopath," Allie teases, grinning at Cat.

"I am not a sociopath. I know the difference between ruthless when necessary and unremorseful. I did what was necessary that time, Allie. You're my sister and I'm not having you dead. Now I have Phoenix and Jo on board, too. As the oldest and the reason you three are in this mess, I'm taking responsibility now," Cat says. "Whatever happens now, it's on me."

Johanna asks "Hey, now that you brought it up, _how_ old are you?"

"Over twenty two," Cat evades. "And it's rude to ask a lady's age."

"Well, you're no lady," Phoenix says, quoting her.

"Very true. But that doesn't mean I'm discussing how rapidly I'm aging," Cat grins. "Come on. It's nearing sunset and I'm not staying where we're exposed to God only knows what. We'll carry on for a while and try to set up camp when it gets a bit darker."

Allie tilts her head. "You're taking charge? The girl with the same direction sense as a dead pigeon?" she mocks.

"Well, unless you have a better plan, that's all we have. I have no map and no footprints to trace. What about you?" she asks, but there's a laughing glint in her eye.

"Ditto," Allie replies in all seriousness.

Johanna interrupts their conversation with impatience. "While you two having your sisterly fight is adorable, we're in the middle of a desert and we're lost. Think we can tamper down the banter and maybe, I don't know, get on with getting us home?"

Phoenix looks between the women. "Jo has a point," he points out, sounding kind of nervous.

"Of course I have a point!" Johanna snaps. "This is a pretty obvious one, too!"

Allie asks "Are you up to the challenge of getting us back? Are you prepared for this?"

Johanna asks "Are you and your pink bouncy ball prepared?"

"We've already established that we're as prepared as we could be, can you quit griping?" Cat snaps.

Phoenix looks to Johanna and suggests "We could try setting up the watch rotation."

Johanna nods. "Okay. How many to a watch?"

"Two," Allie says. "We'll do it in twos. That way, there's someone to poke the other awake if needs be and someone to fend off deadly threats while the other gets reinforcements."

Phoenix asks "Who watches with who?"

Cat turns to them and Allie can practically see her brain cogs turning. "Allie and I will take a watch. Phoenix, you and Johanna take one," she says. "We'll trade off every four hours to make sure we all get sleep."

They all nod and carry on walking. Allie looks to Cat and murmurs "I know you're planning something with those two. Talk, what have you got going on inside your head?"

"The least I can do is give them time to talk out their feelings toward each other. You know and I know that the only people they have at this moment are us. And we've gotta get 'em home. They were born and raised in Panem. It's the only life they know. We're their only hopes of getting back," Cat murmurs back. "Besides, we're all entitled to a bit of fun."

Allie grins. "You had your eye on a guy in Panem, didn't you?" she asks.

"No, I did not," Cat grins back, laughing softly.

"Did so. Come on, tell me. Who?" Allie smirks.

"This is nonsense. We have to get back to Panem. I'm not letting this kill us all," Cat laughs.

Allie, not dropping it, gasps. "Oh, my God, it was _not!"_ she softly exclaims.

"Not what?" Cat asks.

"You did _not_ like that Victor from the Seventy Second Games. The guy with dark hair and blue eyes. Lanius Tenebrae?" Allie giggles.

"Grow up, Allie," Cat mutters. "No. Look, this is not important."

"I saw you talking with him," Allie sing-songs.

"Yes, I was asking him where the hair dye was. Will you stop trying to set me up?"

"Nope," Allie grins.

Meanwhile, overhearing this, Johanna mutters to Phoenix "She's a horrible liar, listen to her."

Phoenix smirks slightly. "Actually, I overhead that conversation. She's not lying, she really did only ask where the hair dye was," he murmurs back.

"I only had to say hi to you and my crush formed," Johanna mutters, then looks away.

Phoenix smirks again. "Well, then," he mutters to her. "Who knows what's going through her head?"

"We'll have to set up," Allie says. "Tents? Sleeping bags?"

"In my bigger-on-the-inside bag," Cat replies, sounding distracted.

"Please tell me you're taking us somewhere else," Johanna says hopefully, clinging to Cat's arm.

"Hmm?" Cat asks, snapping out of it. "Oh, no, sorry. No more _Jumper_ stuff here."

" _Jumper?_ " Johanna asks.

"It's an old film from pre Dark Days," Phoenix tells her. "We in the Capitol love things like that."

They've walked about a mile now and the sky is turning to dusk. Cat pulls out tents and sleeping bags and drinks. "Okay, girls and guy. These things are made of caffeine. They should, if consumed in small doses, be enough to keep us up for our watches and allow us sleep afterward."

Johanna asks "Can we take first watch?"

Cat grins. "That you can."

Two hours later, Johanna is leaned against Phoenix. "Phoenix? Do you mind if I tell you something... Kinda personal?" she asks.

"Go for it," he tells her, looking at her with interest.

She takes in a deep breath. "This is the story of Johanna Mason in the Seventy First Hunger Games."

* * *

 _And here's chapter two! :D_

 _Okay, three things. One is I've decided that, as I'm really unreliable without deadlines, I am going to set specific days for this on my one shots collection. As of today, **Journies In** **Panem** is to be updated on Thursdays and **Hayffie One Shots** will be updated on Tuesdays. _

_Two is that the next chapter will be set in Panem, a little insight into what's going on there._

 _Three is that the babble on the walk will play a larger part later in the story, so it's not entirely unnecessary._

 _That's it. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	3. Back In Panem

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Three! Have fun!_**

Chapter Three: Back In Panem

 _Effie's POV_

I lie down on the soft mattress, shivering slightly, though it has nothing to do with the temperature. I just hope that Johanna, Phoenix and the girls are okay. I feel the mattress dip and turn over, seeing Haymitch next to me. I grab him by the sides and pull him close. He laughs a little, his voice soft. "Someone's having fun," he mutters softly.

"Not really," I murmur and bury my face on his shoulder. "Why can't we find them, Haymitch?"

"Beetee's looking into it, sweetheart," he whispers and I feel his strong arms around me, hugging me close. "He's working on finding them all. They aren't stupid, sweetheart. It's almost guaranteed that they're prepared, you said it yourself."

I nestle up and lift my face to his. "But what if they're not, Haymitch?" I ask quietly. "If they're not okay..."

"Then it's unfortunate, but we can't do anything about it," he replies and to anyone else, that would sound harsh and uncaring, but I hear his worry there. Johanna _is_ like a daughter to him.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Haymitch, for getting us both worked up like this. We need a rest, don't we?"

He presses a kiss to my lips. "That's true, sweetheart," he murmurs, then kisses me again.

I smile a bit as I kiss him back, holding him to me happily. It's so lovely, just him and me and no- **_Knocking?!_** "What?" I whisper and look up.

Haymitch snarls "We're kinda busy!"

The voice on the other side of the door calls "Mr Latier says he has news!"

I recognise the voice, but I can't name him. "What news?" Haymitch asks, his hand on my waist.

"He's figured out how far the teleportation range goes," the man's voice calls back excitedly.

I call "That's fantastic! Could you tell him thank you from us and that we'll talk to him in the morning?"

"Of course," the man says.

Haymitch smirks and kisses me again. "That good enough news to relax you?" he asks quietly.

"Yes. Now come here, you," I whisper and kiss him again. It's always nice to be alone with him.

He grins and kisses me back. The man outside asks "Is it okay if he calls you?"

Haymitch calls "No, busy!" and returns to kissing me. I smile slightly and kiss him back more.

The man calls "It's urgent!"

I groan. "Not a second's peace," I sigh.

Haymitch gets up and goes to the man. I look at him and place him immediately. He was in the questioning room, too. Still, I can't place his name. "Thanks, kid," he growls, then takes the phone and steps outside.

The young man looks at me and I'm forcefully reminded of a character from a book. His eyes are piercing, as though he's looking into my soul. "Miss Trinket," he greets me, his voice soft.

I smile at him. "Hello," I reply softly.

His eyes search mine, then he nods to Haymitch, holding up his left hand, tapping his fourth finger and nodding between Haymitch and myself. I smile in confusion and he mouths _"Are you married yet?"_

I laugh softly and whisper "Not yet."

He grins at me. Haymitch pushes the phone back at him. "Look, Tenebrae, tonight my girl and I need some sleep, so if Beetee has _anything_ else to tell us, tell him it has to wait," he snaps, then shoves him out.

I squeak as he shuts the door. " _Now_ I remember his name!" I whisper.

"Good for you, Princess," Haymitch growls and gets back into bed, pulling me close and snuggling me. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't have a clue, but it's good," I tell him, smiling a bit as I kiss him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._ _Cat's POV_

I know this isn't real. How? I'm _floating_ above the bed! And I'm not in my tent. I'm hovering _above someone's bed_ like the Grim Reaper! Hang on... I float closer. Oh. Okay, I really shouldn't be here... This is Lanius's room and he's asleep. I need to wake up. I'm not really... _"Where are they, Beetee?!"_ he demands. _"All four of them! Where are they?"_ I jolt awake to find someone staring at me.

* * *

 _That's it. Next one will be back to normal. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	4. Johanna's Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Four! Now, I have credit to give! Johanna's story is from the amazing Phoenixsword24's story and he very kindly gave me permission to use it for purposes of this story. All rights to Johanna's story of her arena and experiences go to him. Check out his writing, it's amazing._**

 **WARNING: Due to darkness in this chapter, this is rated M. If you dislike or are triggered by gore and allusions to rape, please feel free to skip this chapter and I will fill you in on the next update.**

 ** _That being said: Have fun!_**

Chapter Four: Johanna's Story

"In your own time, Jo," Phoenix whispers gently.

Johanna breathes in deeply and whispers, trying not to alert the others. "In the arena... I remember this one kid, tried to start running too soon. Poor kid got blown to pieces. Another guy called him an idiot. Remember this guy, he plays a bigger part in this later. My District partner, Jonah, grabbed a pack and ran, just how I'd said. There was chaos, blood everywhere... I ran for a backpack and Neptune, the guy I mentioned, got it. He threw it to me and I must have frozen up until told me to run. I ran after Jonah for something like... Twenty feet? About that, then I turned back and saw Neptune looking really satisfied with himself as he killed off this poor little twelve year old. After I reached the forest, I got really cold and I loved my scarf. I removed my gloves, because who knows when I'd need them? I saw One's girl kill another, a fourteen year old. I saw them taking their supplies and knew I had to move. I started looking for Jonah, but I couldn't see him and he wasn't responding to me, which is never good. So I started looking for a sleeping place when I saw Neptune. I was trying to shake the idea of him raping me, you know? So instead of running when I saw his spear, I stayed still and he told me he'd come in peace. He gave me an axe," she starts, fiddling with a twig.

"What about the others?" Phoenix asks, curiously.

"Well, I asked where his teammates were and he said he was scouting. He gave me the axe and told me to run. I did and I knew I needed Jonah now. It was dark when he found me. He might have had hypothermia, he was pretty grateful when I wrapped him up. I decided I couldn't trust Neptune, because there was only one winner. I cuddled up to him-"

"What, like _cuddled_ cuddled?" Phoenix asks quietly, not letting a faint hint of jealousy appear in his voice.

"No, not in that way! I was just sharing body heat. Anyway, we must have fallen asleep. When I woke, there was something huge going through the trees and I couldn't see what. I got my axe and tried to wake Jonah. I thought he'd frozen to death, until I saw him breathing. The thing roared and Jonah woke, then the thing charged at us... Well, we fought it. Turns out it was a bear. I got my axe in its head, its jugular and its blood sprayed in my mouth. Gross, right? Well, it didn't die. It was resilient. Some mutt. It just wouldn't die. It swung at me. I guess it died after I was unconscious. When I came around, it was daylight and Jonah had a deer. He didn't know how it had died," she tells him, finally managing to meet his eyes.

"How _did_ it die?" he asks, genuinely curious as they cut most of the alliance out.

"It was a wolf. We headed back to the Cornucopia. There weren't any Careers there. Typical arrogant boneheads. We figured they were in the forest but while we were getting our gear, they returned. Jonah and I hid in the Cornucopia. They knew some of their stuff was gone and when I killed one of the girls, they nearly killed Jonah. Nearly. We headed for the mountains. I'm happy to say I managed to kick Neptune in his so called manhood. Jonah and I spent hours on our walk to the mountains. It started to get dark, so I gave Jonah twigs and got him to put them in a pile while I got rocks. I used a flare on cave, got attacked by a wolf, made the cave safe. Jonah wanted to lecture me on safety. We were in an arena, wolves weren't our worst enemy. We moved our stuff into the cave. He vomited at the sight of bones," she mutters, a slight chuckle escaping at that.

"Please tell me those were animal bones," Phoenix groans.

"No, people's. They were other Tributes. He and I talked a bit until we fell asleep. I woke up screaming, but I don't remember why. We fought a lizard mutt off. It almost drowned me and I must have fallen unconscious because the next thing I remember Jonah calling my name. He called me out on scaring him. Turns out he'd saved my life. We carried on northwards, toward the mountains," she says, seemingly calm with a hint of impending badness under her tone.

"You got there," he mutters.

"Yeah, we got there. The first thirty or so feet weren't too terrible. Jonah was following me up. Someone screamed and I thought it was him. Some other guy had screamed. He was killed by natural, well, Arena natural, problems. An avalanche. I found us a cave and we had a few minutes of rest before Jonah decided to go scouting. Twenty feet deep cave and he went scouting. I let him and I fell asleep. I woke up to footsteps. I looked up, hoping for Jonah. No such luck. This is where Neptune's problem comes in. He started to undress me..."

She breaks off, shaking and looking a little green. Anger like he's never felt before rises up in Phoenix and he mentally curses Neptune. This wasn't shown at all, which he's grateful for. It was bad enough without the whole country knowing, after all. "He raped you?" he asks softly.

"Yeah. I'll spare you the gory details. Suffice it to say I'd never done anything like it and he wasn't gentle. I passed out from the pain after he'd been arrogant enough to say I'd ask next time, as if he'd get a next time, and left. After a while, I went to look for Jonah," she tells him, still a little green.

"Did you find him?" Phoenix asks, nervously, because _just how much of this was cut?_

"Oh, I found him! I killed three of the Careers trying. That's when I found him... He was on the ground with a mace next to him, covered in blood in the Careers' cabin. I was alone. With Neptune, of all people! I shot an arrow at him. It hit his arm. I started with knives. He dodged two. I threw a third and final knife got him in his eye. He ran for his trident, I chased. I tackled him and started yelling at him, telling him it was avenging Jonah, revenge for him attacking me. I stabbed him literally everywhere, cut his throat, all that. I didn't stop after his cannon. I stabbed him twenty more times before I stopped. I'd won, but all that mattered was Jonah being avenged and Neptune dead. I was lifted out and... Yeah, that's it," Johanna sighs. "He was the one kill I never regretted. Ever. When his face appears in my nightmares, I can smile and spit at him."

Phoenix hugs her close and strokes the soft pixie cut hair that's just growing back. "Good on you, Jo. He deserved all you threw at him," he whispers to her.

She looks up at him and gives him the most real smile she's had on her face since she was seventeen, before she was reaped. "I know," she tells him. "You know, I don't feel comfortable with _anyone._ At all."

"I'm not surprised," Phoenix sighs. He knows he'd kill anyone who hurt her, dead or alive, all over again just for the intention.

"It's different with you," she admits, her voice quiet, almost silent. "You're different. With you... I don't feel like a Victor with PTSD and God knows what else. I just feel like a real girl. That sounds so cheesy, but it's true."

Phoenix studies her. "You've always been a real girl to me," he tells her. "You've never been just a Victor."

Johanna's smile widens and before either of them register it or who initiated it, their mouths are crushed together. Moments or maybe hours pass before a soft "Oh. Sorry," comes from behind them.

The two break apart to see an awkward-looking Cat poking her head out of the tent. "Every time," Johanna mutters.

"Uh, Allie and I were checking the time. You two wanna catch some sleep?" she asks, looking awkward. "I promise we won't interrupt you again."

"It's okay," Phoenix says. "Yeah, we'll trade off."

Cat nods and wriggles out, two cans in her hands. "Okay. You two go on in there," she says softly. "Allie, with me."

Allie crawls out. "Ugh, thank the gods. Cramp," she sighs, wriggling happily as she stands.

Phoenix and Johanna crawl into the tent and get into their sleeping bags. Johanna wriggles closer to Phoenix and whispers "Can I stay with you?"

He nods. "Whenever you like," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll keep you safe."

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. If you got through this: *Hugs* Thank you and my apologies for feels caused. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	5. Walking On and Mysteries

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Five!_**

 _A/N 2: Last chapter, Johanna told Phoenix everything that happened to her in the 71st Games and he gave her the comfort she needed to start her real healing, leading to them kissing before a very awkward interruption._

Chapter Five: Walking On and Mysteries

"Guys, get up," Allie hisses. "Up now!"

"Why?" Johanna grumbles.

"We have to _move_ ," Allie whispers. "Cat's getting all fidgety and that's never good!"

Phoenix groans. "Fine... Come on."

Johanna mutters something disgusting under her breath before wriggling out. "I hope your weird friend is gonna fly us back home," she adds, looking at Allie pointedly.

"She doesn't know how to control it," Allie tells her. Johanna scoffs. _She doesn't **want** to control it, typical Capitolite._ "Hey, that's my best friend you're on about, watch it!"

Johanna and Phoenix look at her in surprise. "I didn't say anything," Johanna snaps.

"She really didn't," Phoenix agrees, looking nervously at Allie.

 _How did she know?_ Allie grins and replies "I'm just clever. Now come on, lovebirds."

* * *

Once Johanna and Phoenix are ready for the day and the tent is packed up, Johanna asks "Are all Capitolites this weird?"

"I could take offence at that," Phoenix points out.

"Just take the gate instead," Allie quips.

Johanna rolls her eyes at Allie, then turns back to Phoenix. "You're the exception," she tells him, her eyes softening a little at the sight of him.

Allie whispers "She's gone all mushy with him around."

Cat smirks at that, then whispers back "She can't talk about us being weird."

"She just can!" Johanna growls, out of her rose-tinted glasses and glaring at the elder two.

"Nope," Cat grins. "You'll see."

"What does _that_ mean?" Johanna snaps.

Cat raises an eyebrow. "All in good time. Be patient for once in your life."

"Don't sass me, just be direct," Johanna growls.

"How can she be?" Allie asks and three pairs of eyes turn to her. "She has no idea how to be direct, she only knows a little bit."

Cat smirks. "You're calling me thick?" she asks, pretending to be hurt.

"No," Allie denies, covering before she sees the glitter in Cat's eye. "Oh, haha."

Cat grins at Allie's sarcasm. "I live to sark, sass and get lost," she declares.

"Speaking of getting lost, are you gonna jump us back to Panem?" Johanna asks.

Cat chokes on air. "No. I'm gonna walk us there," she replies, smiling to herself.

Allie's in fits of laughter. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Cat!" she teases.

"My mind isn't _in_ the gutter!" she exclaims. "I only said we're going to walk there. Jumping would exhaust all... _Oh._ Allie!"

Allie explodes with laughter, collapsing to the ground. "You get it!" she splutters.

"I do, now kindly pull _your_ mind out of the gutter," Cat sighs, shaking her head.

Johanna groans "Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious, but I'm serious. Can't you tele-doodah us home?"

"If I could, I would have done it as soon as we got here," Cat snaps. "Do you think I like walking in sand? Having sand everywhere? Because if you do, you're mistaken."

Johanna's dark eyes flash bright blue at the speed of light. She growls at Cat's back and continues to walk. Something about this whole situation is making her bristle and she's determined to get back home.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Next one will be back in Panem. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	6. They're On The Radar

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Six!_**

Chapter Six: They're On The Radar

 _Haymitch's POV_

I leave Beetee alone to hunt down our four missing citizens, desperate for a glass of absolutely any alcohol at all. As I approach Effie's and my room, I hear her voice, two octaves higher than normal, aimed at someone who, thankfully, isn't me. "I can't do _anything_ and you know it! If I could, they'd be here by now!" she snaps.

"Then at least try harder! They could be _dead_ and we wouldn't know!" the guy yells.

I push the door open and find Effie, pink in the face, yelling at Lanius, Brutus's last Victor, the one from the Seventy Second, who looks like he hasn't slept in a week. "What's with the yelling?" I ask, heading for a bottle of wine.

"He's insisting we do more than we can to find Phoenix, Johanna, Allie and Cat," Effie sighs, sitting down and picking up a glass, pouring out some wine for herself, too.

"She seems to be under the delusion that they'll survive," he snaps.

"Why are you so bothered, kid? It's not like you had a shot with Jo," I tell him. "Girl's all over Phoenix."

I watch him get flustered. "It's not Johanna," he replies harshly. Something tells me to believe him. "I'm happy she likes Phoenix so much."

Effie lets out a squeak. "Then... Then which of them is it? Allie or Cat?" she asks, her eyes glittering.

The young guy starts looking around. "Neither," he says, though neither Effie or I believe that.

"Come on," Effie says, her voice gentle, the way she talks when she's coaxing secrets out of people. "We won't tell her, whichever one it is."

He looks away from her. "No, it's not either. I just don't want any of them dead."

I smirk and watch his hand go into his pocket. I spot a bit of paper and curling numbers on it, then smirk to myself. "You're lying, kid," I tell him, then take the paper. I recognise it and pass it to Effie before he can get it. She squeaks, looking delighted. "That's hers, right?" I ask.

He snatches it off Effie, looking humiliated, storming out. Effie turns to me, beaming. "Oh, she's going to be thrilled!" she exclaims.

"You Capitol rebel women have massive things for Victors..." I mutter and kiss her gently.

* * *

"We have them on our radar," Beetee announces.

Effie screams in delight. "Where are they?"

"One thousand five hundred and sixty nine miles from Panem," he sighs, putting a downer on it. "Nearing on what was once known as Dover in Delaware. It's been reduced to a desert wasteland. Sand as far as the eye can see."

"Then let's go get them!" Effie exclaims.

Beetee sighs and strokes her hand consolingly. "It isn't that simple, dear lady. There's a limited amount of hovercraft and they only go so far from Panem. They'll have to make their way back until they're within seven hundred and eighty four point five miles of here," he tells her, gently.

"No!" she exclaims. "We cannot let them travel seven hundred and eighty four and a half miles! They'll die of dehydration!"

"They went prepared, dear," he says kindly. "Miss Smith was clever enough to have a large bag filled with provisions. You needn't worry so."

"I'm worried!" she shrieks. "Very worried! God, I hope none of them return dead. And hopefully they won't ever reproduce..."

I start laughing at the idea of any of those girls with children.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Allie's mind..._

"Seriously, guys, I'm exhausted," Johanna complains. "And thirsty."

Cat throws her an energy drink. "Have that. It'll keep you going," she tells her, determined to get them home.

I tune in to her thoughts. _Judging by the way we're going, we're either going to die out here or get picked up by their radars... Hopefully it's the latter. Allie, get out of my mind._ I laugh quietly. "No apologies from me," I mutter, just loud enough for her to hear. But she's right. We can only hope for the latter.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Next one will be back to normal. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	7. The Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Seven!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie in this and the last chapter goes to RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Seven: The Fight

"Okay, this is futile!" Johanna bursts out, the sun lowering slowly in the sky. "We've been out here, baking hot, for three days since the faded pink loon flew us all here with no way back! This is ridiculous! We're not being picked up, we're out in the desert and we're all going to die out here so why are you not accepting this?!"

Allie snaps "Hey, she didn't do this to you intentionally! I thought we'd moved past this already! Cat is doing her best to get us back, she brought provisions with her and you should be grateful she's even trying! Now shut up with your whining and let us carry on!"

Cat sighs and holds up a hand. "It's okay, Allie. Let her vent. She's got a point," she says softly, focusing her gaze on Johanna. "Well, go for it."

"Do you even know what you're doing out here?" Johanna growls.

Cat looks down, sadly. "I'm afraid not. I said this when we got here."

Johanna snaps "How are you so sure you're not going to just do your weird thing again and drag us all back?"

"I've been trying," Cat admits. "I've done everything I can think of. It's failed."

"Clearly!" Johanna yells. "You're going to get us all killed! You're a failure!"

Phoenix steps in before Allie can attack. "Jo, that's harsh. You know she's trying."

"Whose side are you on here?!" Johanna yells, furious. "We've been forced to go to the toilet behind a tent for three days, we all need a shower and this is all because this stupid mutant Capitolite can't control her teleportation powers that shouldn't even exist!"

"Johanna, you realise that we've had all this explained, right? Cat is doing her best to help us here. For the last few days, she and Allie have done their best to make us both safe and comfortable. Calling Cat stupid and a mutant isn't going to get us home, it'll just hurt her and give her a perfectly good reason to abandon you," Phoenix tells her, his voice calm and placating.

"She's the reason we're dying in a desert!" Johanna screams. "She's the reason you and I aren't celebrating Snow's death! You, of all people, should be desperate to get home!"

"I am! That's why I'm trusting Allie and Cat! They've done this before, we haven't, it's time to shut up and let someone else take the lead!" Phoenix hisses.

"You're crazy!" Johanna yells.

"You're ice cold!" Phoenix yells at her, losing his temper entirely.

"And you're hot tempered!" Johanna shouts. Anger overtaking, Phoenix's eyes flash and he bursts into vivid blue flames. Johanna growls under her breath, something that sounds like "Mutants everywhere."

Phoenix, as his flames disappear, snarls "If you aren't mature enough to accept a friend's help, reason or the fact that this happens, you're really not mature enough for a relationship."

"Like you're suddenly some wise man," Johanna growls.

Phoenix's eyes flash again, a flicker of blue flame vibrating over his body. "Honestly, Jo," he sighs. "Just... Let me know when you're ready to be an adult about this. Until then, this is over."

The group travels in silence, Johanna and Phoenix totally ignoring each other, Allie focusing on Cat's thoughts and getting nothing, Cat being her usual self, just a lot quieter. Allie whispers into her ear, "Cat? Hello in there?"

Cat jumps a little and looks at Allie. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asks softly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Cat murmurs, smiling, though the smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Just worried about you three. Nothing different."

"Then why can't I read your thoughts?" Allie asks softly.

"I just don't want to worry you," she whispers. "It's all good."

* * *

That evening, as the tent is set, Johanna faces Allie. "Allie, will you trade shifts with Phoenix? He and Cat can do the watch and sleep while we do our watch?" she asks.

"Uh, I guess? Won't you worry about Phoenix and Cat?" Allie asks curiously.

"No way. She's all hung up on that Tenebrae guy from Two and he's not into her like that," Johanna scoffs, watching the two of them chase each other with toy knives, quoting shows at each other. "They act like kids."

"They have rights to," Allie says, watching them with amusement. "You're right, though. They aren't attracted to each other like that. Look at them, they act like siblings."

"Does she have siblings?" Johanna asks, knowing Phoenix doesn't from their hovercraft trip to Seven.

"She did. Before she teleported to Panem. She'd left a letter. I guess they're terrified," Allie sighs. "They're good people, her family. She hasn't been as carefree since the teleporting. She spent six months trying to force us back. All she did was hurt herself. Now she's trying to protect us three."

Johanna watches as Cat grins and sits down on a fold-out chair, breathing shallowly and laughing. "So she has family?"

"Did. She hasn't seen or been able to contact them in three years. It's nearly driven her mad. She only stopped focusing on that when some guy attacked us in the alley way while we were going shopping," Allie says, watching Cat sadly. "After that, she did everything in her power to protect me. She doesn't get time to be carefree."

Johanna feels a sudden surge of regret for her outburst. "Think she and Phoenix will forgive me?"

"Phoenix will. Cat probably never blamed you anyway," Allie tells her bluntly. "She's got a thing for taking people's anger and assessing it, then forgiving them immediately if she finds it justified. She was studying law before we arrived here."

* * *

Allie and Johanna are taking the second half of the watch. Allie, not really capable of staying up much longer, falls asleep next to Johanna. Johanna gives her the blanket and gets up to stretch her legs. She hears someone scuffling behind the tent and goes around, seeing Allie asleep and softly calling "Phoenix? Cat? Which one of you is it?"

The figure jumps out and Johanna screams, the sound lasting just long enough to wake her three companions before the figure's blade pierces Johanna's throat, cutting off her scream in its tracks.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	8. Johanna

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Eight!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie in this and the last chapter goes to RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Eight: Johanna

The knife slices her throat open as Phoenix runs to the back of the tent. The stranger pulls his knife out of Johanna's throat and tries to make a break for it. Cat kneels beside Johanna, trying to stem the blood flow, while Allie throws a knife, getting the stranger in the leg, making it easy for Phoenix to get to the stranger. He flips the stranger onto their back, throwing one punch, his eyes turning blue, the hatred showing through violently, before he bursts into blue flames again and viciously punches and burns the stranger, raging at him for hurting Johanna. "Phoenix!" Allie calls.

Phoenix, satisfied that the attacker is dead, rushes to Johanna's side. Allie moves Cat away, not seeing the tear dripping down her cheek. Phoenix cradles Johanna in his arms, looking at her for any sign of life, whispering "Jo, please..."

Red embers begin to swirl around him, glowing in an ember tornado, engulfing him and Johanna. The two girls hear him sobbing over Johanna, the embers fading just enough for them to see him. Cat breaks away from Allie, her voice gentle and thickened with unexpressed tears as she reaches for him. "Phoenix, come on. She's gone," she whispers, hating to see him so sad, so grief-stricken.

"She's not gone!" Phoenix growls, lashing out, a spark of flame catching Cat's wrist. She yelps softly, backing off to let him grieve.

After a few more minutes, he exhausts himself and the embers die down. He looks at Johanna's body, pale and lifeless as she now is. He lies her down, kissing her forehead gently, shaking violently, tears still streaming down his face. Not caring that she could be hurt again, Cat steps closer and puts her uninjured arm around him. "Phoenix," she breathes softly, cursing the stranger who killed Johanna mentally. She knows apologising is futile and whispers "She won't blame you."

He looks at her, his eyes filled with grief. "Maybe not... But I do. I wasn't there to protect her," he mutters. "And you... I hurt you."

He lifts her injured wrist and sees the angry mark, shame filling him. "It's not bad. It's all fine. You and Allie are all I need to be concerned with. You two are my priorities now, okay?" she murmurs softly, hugging him gently. "You're shaking. Do you need to sit down?"

He shakes his head a little. "I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispers into her hair, unsure of how to deal with the hug, needing the comfort.

"It's okay, Phoenix. I can handle a little mark," she whispers softly. "The best thing we can do now is put Johanna to rest and move on quickly in case of more attacks."

Allie, who's been watching them and knowing their pain, steps closer and says "She's right, Phoenix."

"I know," he mutters, swallowing hard, letting go of Cat, who gently squeezes his shoulder.

Allie and Cat dig a hole, Phoenix wrapping Johanna in her sleeping bag, giving her the pillow she used. They lower her into the hole gently and Allie softly mutters "Even though I'm never gonna forgive you for hurting my best friend, you were a pretty decent person, Johanna. It was fun knowing you and I'm sorry it ended like this."

Phoenix looks at Cat and asks her with pleading eyes to speak next. Swallowing quietly, Cat whispers "Thank you, Johanna, for being good company, reckless and brutally honest. You gave us all something to be happy about and we miss you already. I just wish it hadn't ended like this. You deserved a long, happy life."

Phoenix, bursting to say everything he wishes he'd been able to say before, chokes out "I'm so sorry, Jo. This was so preventable and I didn't save you. I'm sorry for everything, Jo."

The girls cover Johanna, allowing Phoenix time to grieve before packing their things up and moving on, continuing their walk to Panem. Allie steps closer to Phoenix and softly says "For what it's worth, you did everything you could and she won't hate you. You did your best for her. That's all she could ever ask for."

Phoenix nods sadly and just looks away. "Let the man grieve, Allie," Cat says, her voice firm but gentle. "He needs time to heal some."

Allie nods and does just that, then winces as a shrill bleeping fills the air. "What is that?!" she asks, her voice loud.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! Next one is in Panem._ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	9. Losing One

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Nine!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Nine: Losing One

 _Lanius's POV_

I haven't left the Control Room since finding out that the four of them were missing. I haven't slept right in this time and I'm living on energy drinks. They'd better get back in one piece or... I don't know. "Hey, kid," comes the gruff accent of Haymitch Abernathy.

"I'm not a kid," I growl, looking up at him. "Aren't you supposed to be off with-"

"No, I'm here!" Effie Trinket exclaims. "I'm so sorry, I got held back. You know what those stylists are like."

Haymitch, in a gesture I've never known him to use, wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to him, looking at her with that lovesick expression. I turn away and look to the screens. There are only three signals moving closer. I elbow Beetee and mutter "Hey. There are only three of them."

He looks, then scans over them. I watch with anticipation as Allie's name appears. Then Phoenix. Then Cat's. "Johanna," Beetee mutters. "Where is she?"

"The three of them are on the radar, can't you just bring them back to us?!" I demand.

"What? Three?" Effie questions, breaking free of Haymitch and coming to us. "There were four of them yesterday!"

Haymitch joins us and rests his hand on Effie's shoulder. Way too much contact there. "Which one?" he asks.

"Johanna," Beetee says sadly. "She was on the radar with the other four before."

"She's just... Gone," I add quietly.

"You're just relieved it's not that one with pink hair," comes yet another voice.

I look up to see Plutarch Heavensbee and give him a glare that I realise a second too late is _way_ too defensive. "That is completely untrue. Johanna was- _is-_ my friend too," I tell him, unsure if she's dead.

This gets a giggle from Effie. "Yes, dear, _Johanna_ is a friend to you," she giggles with entirely too much enthusiasm.

"Miss Trinket, what exactly are you implying?" I ask, glancing up at her.

Haymitch's low growl of a laugh echoes around the room. "She's not _implying_ anything, we all know what you think about her," he tells me, his voice filled with mirth.

"Yes, she's my friend," I tell him, a dark growl to my voice.

They can't _possibly_ know. I haven't said a word! Besides, she's Capitol. How am I supposed to trust that she's not one of Snow's supporters in disguise? "Like Miss Trinket and Mr Abernathy?" Plutarch asks.

"More like you and Beetee," I fire back.

Beetee has a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he asks, far too innocently, "You're engaged?"

Haymitch and Effie burst out laughing while Plutarch, also with that mischievous twinkle in his eye, walks over to Beetee. I growl "Very funny. I spoke to her best friend too, does that automatically mean I like her as well?"

"We saw that you spoke to all four of them. You only got Cat's number," Haymitch points out.

"She's the only one with a working cell," I snap. "What if she gave me that number for the sake of someone else?"

Effie smiles. "Because she likes you too," she says gently. "Allie showed me her cell and it looks to be in full working order."

I look away from her. "Okay. So how do you know it isn't Allie's number?"

Plutarch grins. "We have all four of their cell numbers stored on our phones," he announces proudly.

"And we have handwriting recognition. That piece of paper has Cat's handwriting on it. And from closer examination," he tells me, snatching the paper from my pocket and matching it up on his phone. "It's hers."

I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and snatch it back. "Okay, so it's hers. Female friend. Does that automatically mean I have to like her like that?"

Haymitch shrugs. "You don't have to. But it'd sure be useful. Who knows? She might be good for you," he says casually.

Effie smiles at me kindly. "Liking someone is nothing to be ashamed of, Lanius. Especially if they return the feeling. You don't have to deny it."

She puts her hand over mine and squeezes. I sigh. "Well, looks like the time's passed to tell her," I say and sit back. "So what do we do about Johanna? And how do we get them all back?"

Beetee groans. "Give them three days. The rate they're travelling at, they should be within reach in that amount of time."

"What gets me is _how_ they knew which direction to go in," Haymitch muses. "It's a wasteland, no human life besides them for miles. How could they know?"

Beetee shrugs. "Beats me. There's no way they could hear anything that far out unless one of them has super-sensory powers," he sighs.

I'm hit by a sudden inspiration. "Beetee Latier, you are a genius!" I exclaim.

"He knows, don't boost his ego," Haymitch jokes.

Beetee grins. "Thank you, Lanius," he says. "What was that bright spark of yours?"

Effie squeaks "Just let him work with it!"

And I do. I start attacking controls and praying it's one of our remaining three that can hear this.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! Next one is back to normal._ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	10. Following The Noise

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Ten!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

 ** _Author's Note 3: I am so sorry to everyone who missed the update last week. For those who don't follow my Twitter, my usual method of updating was out of use and I only just got it back recently and had to restore a lot of things before I could update anything. I am going to be posting a double update on both stories this time around to make it up. Thank you for being so patient with me and I'm going to try to make sure it never happens again. If you read my blurb, thank you. On with the story._**

Chapter Ten: Following The Noise.

"What is what?" Phoenix asks, looking at Allie curiously.

"That! The shrill beeping!" Allie groans, her hands over her ears.

"Where's it coming from, Allie?" Cat asks softly.

Allie walks toward the beeping, heading to their left. The others follow her, Cat with a triumphant grin. Phoenix asks "What is she following?"

"She has extra-sensory hearing. And she can read people's minds. Allie? Can you focus in on anyone's mind?" she asks, hopefully.

"Yeah. We have three days to before we get where we need to be to get picked up." Allie winces from the pain of the beeping.

Phoenix asks "Do you read minds too?"

"Yeah," Allie confirms with another wince.

Cat adds "She's telepathic, telekinetic and she talks to the dead when they're around. Pretty spectacular, right?"

Phoenix lifts an eyebrow, but nods. Allie smirks suddenly. "Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah?" Cat asks, digging in her bag for a bottle of water.

"That Lanius guy's thinking about you," she smirks.

Phoenix smirks too, knowing this will embarrass Cat and wanting to make her squirm a bit, safe in the knowledge that she won't be upset. "Oh, is he the one she has a crush on?"

Allie nods. "It isn't a crush, Phoenix, really. He's a guy and a friend. Like you," Cat sighs, a small smile on her lips.

Allie grins. "Oh, and the rest! You like him. And he's got a raging thing for you," she teases.

"So what if he has? I don't have time for relationships and you know it," Cat tells her. "Do us all a favour and follow that beeping, will you?"

Phoenix looks at her and asks "Why don't you want to admit that you like him?"

"What would be the point? It can't go anywhere. I ruined yours and Allie's lives with this space-time jump thing. You don't need me to remind you of what else happened because of me. No. I can't do that. After I've got you two safely back, I'm not sticking around. It's not safe," she says, getting her water bottle and sipping the clear liquid.

Allie snaps "You just are sticking around, Cat Smith! You're not leaving us."

Phoenix nods, seconding that. "You're not leaving us alone, even if we will be safe. This is a pretty good adventure."

She shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry, but this is the last time I'm risking either of you. I've already got one of you killed. I don't want it to be you two as well."

They follow Allie and her sense of the beeping until nightfall. Phoenix asks "What's our rotation?"

"You two are on watch together. I'll watch alone," Cat says instantly.

Allie asks "Why? What happened to buddy system?"

"Three people, not four. I'm not going over the priority thing again. You two are on watch together," Cat says, a note of finality in her voice.

Phoenix, even though he knows it's futile, asks "Cat? What's got you so tense? Even before... Before what happened, you've been kind of tense."

She looks up at him, her eyes dark with some unknown emotion. "If I could tell you without wanting to break something, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't. Please just accept that I want you both safe and I'm putting you in the watch together. I trust you to look after each other."

* * *

"Why would she tell us everything we don't need to hear?" Phoenix asks as he and Allie get in their sleeping bags.

Allie sighs. "She doesn't discuss anything really important. Like family, feelings, thoughts. She's a very private person. So while we hear her priorities and her determination, we never get her motives," she whispers to him. "I've known her for most of my life and I still don't know everything. She hides most of her personal thoughts."

"What about the ones you have found?" he asks, curious now.

"She doesn't know I know them. And they're scary. If she ever knew, she'd flip and clam up," Allie sighs. "She has a strange mind only she can navigate."

"Can you read my mind?" Phoenix asks softly.

"Yeah. Mostly when you have a particularly strong thought, though. Like with Johanna. I definitely heard that one," Allie sighs, hurting at the memory of their friend.

Phoenix nods, the pain stinging him again. "Well, that's understandable. So what about telekinesis?"

Allie smirks and looks at a can, lifting it and bringing it to her hand with her mind. "Like that?"

He widens his eyes. "That's pretty amazing," he comments.

"Thanks," she grins, sips the liquid, then moves another can to him. "This is how I never have to move to get the remote when watching television."

"You're fantastic," he tells her with a touch of awe in his voice. "Maybe you could help Cat do that teleportation thing again?"

"I've tried. She reacts to that like she reacts to being picked up," she says, grinning.

"How's that?" he asks, seeing Allie's grin and assuming that it's funny.

"Badly," Allie grins. "Writhing, shrieking and yelling about how not fun it is."

"Remind me to pick her up in the morning," he offers.

"I will," she grins. Sleep comes quickly after that, both of them amused by varying images of said terror for their friend.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	11. Johanna's Visit

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (here and on Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Eleven!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Eleven: Johanna's Visit

Allie grumbles as she turns over in her sleeping bag. "Turn the heat up, Cat, we're not all undead..." she mutters.

"I'm not Cat, brainless!" snaps a very familiar voice.

"Johanna?" Allie mumbles.

"One and the same, now get up and let me talk to you, will you?" Johanna snaps. "Only you need to be quiet, he might think you've lost it if he wakes up and hears you talking to me."

"He knows me well enough now to know that I never had it," Allie grumbles. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want you to pass on a message to Phoenix," Johanna says. "I tried going into his dream, but he doesn't see me, so I need you."

"You couldn't wait until _morning?_ " Allie hisses.

"How stoned would you look, talking to me when those two are around?" Johanna asks, laughing at that.

"Cat would probably see you, too," Allie yawns. "Look, Jo, I'm tired."

"And I'm dead. You'd both look stoned if you started that with Phoenix watching. So just take this one message for him," she says quickly.

"Fine. He probably thinks we're both high half the time anyway, but fine, have it your way," she sighs. "What's the message?"

"That I'm sorry, he's not _that_ hot-tempered, he was right, he's not to blame and I'm not holding a grudge, I'm stalking all three of you and you'll be in hovercraft radius in the next three days," Johanna says. "Oh, and one more thing: He's got more abilities than he thinks."

She winks and disappears. Allie growls "Cryptic, much?" and lets herself fall asleep again.

* * *

"Wake up, guys! Moving on!" Cat yells from outside.

Phoenix sighs and sits up, then looks to Allie surprised. "Moving on?" he asks. "Weren't we supposed to get a watch?"

"Yeah," Allie mutters, then scrambles out of the tent. "Cat!"

"Yeah?" Cat asks, picking up her things.

"Did you stay up all night on watch?" Allie asks.

"Yes," she replies. "Because I know I'd have had trouble sleeping."

"Cat, you idiot, you're going to exhaust yourself! And I don't want you giving me your _Priorities_ spiel, either! How are you gonna do any of that if you're collapsing from exhaustion?!" Allie yells.

"I was doing it in all three of our best interests! I couldn't sleep if I tried and you two needed the rest. Don't fight me yet, just wait a bit, we're nearly back," Cat tells her, calmly, though it's obvious she wants to rage at her. "When we're on that hovercraft, you can flip out and kill me, okay?"

"What's going on?" Phoenix asks, watching the two women with caution.

"This numbskull stayed up all night on watch," Allie growls.

"Because you two needed a rest and I wasn't tired enough to sleep," Cat finishes. "Please give him the whole story if you're going to tell him anything."

"He already knows you're playing hero, he doesn't need me to reinforce it," Allie snarls at her.

Phoenix stares between the two, while Cat sighs. "Listen, Allie, I'm not going to argue with you over this. I am not playing the hero, I'm doing what I can to make sure you and Phoenix are both safe, happy and healthy. I realise that I am bad at this and that I have no experience. However, that does not stop me trying. You'll get your watch this evening. Just please, let this go," she says gently, then turns to pack up their tent.

Phoenix taps Allie's arm and whispers "Leave her to it. She knows her limits."

Allie glares at Cat's back but looks at Phoenix. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asks, watching her warily, his face devoid of emotion.

"Johanna came to me last night," Allie whispers.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! For anyone who doesn't want to go to the base of my profile for Twitter account, it's BlackCatS46. Next one's in Panem._ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	12. Yellow Dots and a Special Moment

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to Satan'sTrident (she has a new name on here and is also on Wattpad with the name RandomNerdyKilljoy *Capitol Princess*) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! And happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Twelve!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to Satan'sTrident/RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Twelve: Yellow Dots and a Special Moment.

 _Effie's POV_

Sunlight hits me right in the face as soon as my eyes open. "Haymitch, close the curtains," I whine, burying my face in the pillow. I don't get a response, so I sit up and look around. Seeing that I'm totally alone, I get up and pull on my dressing robe, tying my hair back and wrapping a fluffy towel around it, then go and look for him. Unsurprisingly, I find all four men together, huddled around the computers. "Well? Any news?" I ask.

Haymitch reacts first and grabs me, pulling me over to the computers and holding me close. His warmth is nice and I nestle deeper into his hold, kissing his lips gently. "Lanius is clever. The kids are moving in the right direction," he tells me.

"And there was a spike in the radar last night," Beetee adds.

"A spike?" I ask, that term confusing to me.

Lanius jumps in. "A spike is a new presence. Usually, our spikes are blue, but this one was yellow. If you look, Allie, Phoenix and Cat's dots are red. When Johanna's dot vanished, a blue dot ran in the opposite direction and vanished. But now, we have this one yellow dot. It stayed for about four minutes and vanished. It was here, where Allie was," he tells me, pointing at each dot in turn. I nod, still confused. "So that yellow dot is our X. We have no idea what it was, but it seemed to be with Allie and it's no longer there."

"What is yellow in the colour code?" I ask.

"Like he explained, Miss Trinket, yellow is our X. We're not supposed to _have_ yellow," Beetee rushes out, clearly excited.

Haymitch cuddles me close, then explains "The unknown yellow could represent an animal or something only attached to Allie."

I nod, then my mind floats to Johanna. "Jo," I breathe. "It... Oh, this is... Is it possible for a disappeared member of the group to turn up as a yellow dot instead of red?"

Lanius and Haymitch look at me like I'm mad, but Beetee looks excited. "You are a very clever lady, Miss Trinket," he mutters, which makes me blush.

Haymitch pulls me gently into his arms, whispering "You're my clever girl."

I grin, kissing him tenderly. "All yours. And you're mine," I murmur, stroking his hair.

"Save the snuggling for later, please," Lanius mutters.

Haymitch laughs "We'll remember this when you're with your pink bouncy ball."

I nudge him, but it shuts Lanius up. "Trust me, you won't catch us snuggling," he mutters.

Something tells me that this man isn't going to talk to her when she gets back. "Got it," Beetee mutters. "You were right, Miss Trinket. Very right. The yellow spot wasn't a human, mutt or animal."

"What was it?" Haymitch asks.

Beetee looks up from the screen, looking at Haymitch over his glasses. "It was a spirit," he tells him confidently, his voice soft but strong.

"Pull the other one," Haymitch growls. "Seriously, what was it?"

Lanius and I look at the screen and sure enough, it's there. He and I share a look before I turn to Haymitch. "He was serious, darling. Take a look," I murmur and move back so he can see it. He stares for a while before storming out.

"What's his deal?" Lanius asks.

"I don't know, but I want to," I mutter and follow him.

* * *

He's sat on our bed, staring up at me. "Why?" he asks softly.

"Why what, darling?" I ask, sitting beside him and stroking his hair.

"Why Jo?" he asks, winding his arm around me and tugging me closer.

I shake my head. "I don't know why, sweetie. If I did, you'd have known," I tell him sadly, wrapping my arm around his waist and cuddling him.

He buries his face on my shoulder and holds me, then looks up at me. "Effs, I know this is the worst timing ever," he starts and there's something so adorably awkward in his voice that I can't help feeling an incredible fondness toward him.

"What is it the worst time for?" I ask, watching his face closely.

He looks at me, then cups my cheek. "Asking you this. You know I don't do romantic gestures, so don't expect anything like a fairytale," he warns and my heart skips a beat. If this is going where I _think_ it's going... "You're my everything, Effie, I hope you know that. I've wanted to ask you this for a while now. Will you marry me?"

There it is! It went where I thought it was heading! I feel a smile crossing my face. "Yes," I squeak, unable to make any other sound. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. "Yes, I will."

I feel more than hear his sigh, his arms winding tightly around me. He kisses the side of my head. "My sweet Effie," he whispers.

"My wonderful Haymitch," I whisper as we break apart, happiness flooding my body and filling my mind. He pulls a beautiful turquoise and diamond ring out of his pocket, sliding it onto my finger, the size suggesting he had it custom made, my fingers being too slim for most rings. "Oh, darling, it's beautiful."

He looks awkward and I smile at his cuteness. "It was designed for you," he admits. "Wanted it to match your eyes."

I feel tears coming on and I kiss him gently. "Thank you, Haymitch. It couldn't be more perfect or precious."

I can't shake my smile for the rest of the day. Haymitch and I are getting married! Could this get _any_ better?

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! Next one's back to normal._ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	13. Moving Faster

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to Satan'sTrident (she's also on Wattpad with the name RandomNerdyKilljoy *Capitol Princess*) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! Happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Thirteen!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to Satan'sTrident/RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Thirteen: Moving Faster.

"So what you're saying is... You see dead people?" Phoenix asks, clearly trying to believe her.

"Exactly," Allie confirms. "I see things."

Cat giggles softly, but stays quiet otherwise. "If you see dead people, then can you channel it?" Phoenix asks.

"Only if the spirit lets me and only if I have a strong enough mental channel to assist," Allie tells him. "My usual mental channel has exhausted herself."

"I have not. As a matter of fact, I'm not exhausted. I spent most of last night controlling my bursts," Cat retorts.

"What?" Phoenix asks, confused.

"I mean to say I practiced teleportation. I controlled myself enough to go as far as ten feet from the tent before popping back," she explains.

"So you... You're able to carry us to the range?" Allie asks hopefully.

"Will be. I'll have to sleep first," she sighs.

Worn down, Phoenix and Allie put her in a sleeping bag and shut her in it with a pillow, leaving the top a little open so that she can breathe. "Sleep away!" they exclaim, listening to her muffled laughter.

Two hours later, a very tousled Cat pops out of the bag. "Who wants to travel about thirty miles closer to Panem? Anyone or no one?" she asks.

Phoenix and Allie grip their supplies and Cat's sleeping bag. A tight squeezing sensation overtakes their senses and before they know it, all three of them are thirty miles from where they were just standing. "Cat!" Allie screams.

"Did it work?" she asks from inside her bag.

"Yeah, it worked!" Phoenix exclaims. "All that from one night?"

Cat pokes out of her bag. "Yes, of course. I was terrified I'd accidentally abandon you," she tells him, wriggling free of the bag.

"So how come you didn't?" Allie asks, looking amazed.

"Focused on a point and moved to it," Cat says, smiling a bit now. "I just don't have the full energy to zap us back entirely."

"We'll do the watch tonight, Cat," Phoenix offers, his tone calm but his eyes alight with excitement. "You rest."

Allie gives Cat a firm glare and she backs down, laughing. "Oh, I'll never win with two of you," she chuckles and hugs them both. "Okay."

Allie and Phoenix high-five, just making Cat's laughter increase. "We actually won!" Allie jokes.

"Don't get used to it," Cat jokes. "I'm old, but I'm not senile."

"You're twenty three, you're not old," Allie reminds her.

Phoenix looks at Cat studiously. "Twenty three?" he asks.

"Yeah. Well, had I taken the slow path, I'd be three hundred and twenty three and Allie would be three hundred and twenty two. But since we jumped through time as well as space, we're the same as we used to be," she says, then looks perplexed for a second before smoothing over her features. "Anyway. We can set up camp. It's tiring being awake now."

* * *

"Honestly, moving to the Capitol was terrifying. I'd never left my home country before," Allie says. "Much less my own time."

"Do you miss your mom and dad?" Phoenix asks.

Allie evades that question with "We were stranded, you know. We had nowhere to go."

"So who was the one who got you everything in the Capitol?" Phoenix asks, watching Allie curiously, wondering why she avoided that question.

"I got the job first. Cat was already prepared. She got us the apartment and her own job. I got to go to university in the Capitol, too. She wouldn't take no for an answer," Allie laughs.

"So did she go to university?" Phoenix asks.

"She did a course from home," Allie tells him. "She didn't use her qualification though. I became a journalist and a trained psychologist. She worked in a bakery from nine to five and a pharmacy from six to three at night, holding the apartment down."

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I worked under Peeta's doctor, Aurelius. That was about a year before my own media company took off. I have a counselling business on the side, but it works well," she shrugs.

"Why hasn't she tried to do something with her qualification now that you're earning?" Phoenix asks, intrigued by this.

"She's got me taking driving lessons and looking at cars. She's not taking no for an answer on that front, either. She joked once about having essentially adopted me. Ever since, she's been obsessed with looking after me. Like, her one hour to change, she cleans the apartment, makes my food, showers, changes and goes," Allie sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if that Lanius guy knows what he'll be getting into with her."

Phoeix chuckles slightly. "You have to admit, though, she'd be giving you a break," he points out.

"Not likely! She'd have me eating with them every day," Allie laughs. Out of nowhere, she freezes. "Get her up."

"What?" Phoenix asks.

"Get Cat up!" Allie yells as a white mist forms. "Get her now!"

"I'm up!" Cat mumbles and pokes out of the tent. Upon seeing the mist, she whispers "Holy mother of fudge. Johanna."

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_

 _"I see things" ~ Satan'sTrident_

 _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	14. Healing Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to Satan'sTrident (she's also on Wattpad with the name RandomNerdyKilljoy *Capitol Princess*) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! Happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Fourteen!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to Satan'sTrident/RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Fourteen: Healing Fire

 _"Holy mother of fudge. Johanna."_

"J-Johanna?" Phoenix asks softly, shocked.

"Allie?" Cat murmurs, getting up and grabbing her wrist. "Now would be a good time to be strong."

"Gotcha," Allie murmurs, closing her eyes.

"Phoenix?" Cat whispers.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asks, looking at the two women cautiously.

"Be ready," she whispers, shooting him an imploring look. "Allie will shout now when the connection's strong enough."

"What does that mean?" Phoenix asks, utterly bewildered now. To be honest, the women couldn't blame him, it was still weird for them.

"You'll know," she adds, then shuts her eyes. "You'll see green."

Within moments, a figure of a young woman around seventeen appears. "Johanna?" Allie asks calmly.

"Yeah. What's going on here, brainless?" Johanna asks loudly, so much like her former self.

Phoenix whispers "You're here..."

Johanna nods. "Well, not _here_ here, but here," she shrugs, then shuts up, checking herself. "Yeah. What are these two doing?"

"Johanna, focus on yourself," Allie tells her. "Focus on who you are. Not the way you're percieved, focus on the real you."

She does and shuts her eyes to visualise it. "Okay, doing it," she tells her, which seems incredibly out of her usual character.

"Breathe deeply," Cat tells her.

"I'm a ghost! I don't breathe! Has that hairdye gone through your scalp?" Johanna snaps, far more of herself now.

"Just defy the laws of reality. You've known us, it shouldn't be hard," Allie replies. "Do as she tells you."

Johanna does just that and Cat cracks open an eye and looks directly at Phoenix. "Now," she whispers, squeezing his hand.

"What do I do?" he asks.

"Look at her," Cat murmurs. He does as she tells him, perplexed. "Open your mind and see the green fire."

Phoenix relaxes himself on her orders and out of nowhere, a tongue of green flame wraps around the ghost. "Keep the connection, Cat!" Allie yells.

"The fire's on her. It's safe to let go," Cat says softly, a proud smile on her lips.

They do just that and watch as the green flames engulf the Johanna form. "What's happening?" Phoenix asks.

"You remember the day Johanna died?" Allie asks as gently as she can.

"I try not to," he mutters.

"Well, you engulfed both her and yourself in flames. These ones are healers. They're giving Johanna a new body. She's gonna come out of there as herself again," Allie tells him. "You're a fire host. You can use your flame power for anything."

Phoenix gapes at her in shock. "You mean...?"

"Hold out your palm," Cat whispers, unexpectedly quiet.

"What?!" Phoenix questions, taking a step back.

"Trust me and do it," she whispers.

He does as she says, watching her warily. "What are you doing?"

She smiles slightly. "Convince your palm to let you hold the fire," she says. "Regular flames."

He looks to his hand and Allie adds "Say it in your head. You'll just look like an idiot if you say it out loud. She did this to me too."

"Well, nobody ever credited me for being a good teacher," Cat shrugs. Phoenix smirks and does as they tell him.

He gapes as flames appear in his palm. "Whoa," he whispers. "How...?"

"Fire host," Allie points out as Cat rushes off. "What are you doing now?!"

"Jo," Cat murmurs. And indeed, Johanna is twenty feet off the ground, glowing green crystals all around her. There's a burst of light that causes the trio on the ground to cover their eyes, then a thud.

The three of them rush over and Phoenix whispers "Jo?"

Johanna coughs and opens one eye. "Ouch," she groans. "Never. Again."

He chuckles a bit in relief and hugs her close. "I thought we'd lost you," he whispers into her hair.

"I'm too stubborn for that," Johanna grins. "Now, plan of action. How do we get home?"

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! Next one is in Panem._ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	15. Red Dot Returns and Much Closer

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to Satan'sTrident (she's also on Wattpad with the name RandomNerdyKilljoy *Capitol Princess*) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! Happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Fourteen!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to Satan'sTrident/RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Fifteen: Red Dot Returns and Much Closer

 _Haymitch's POV_

Effie and I meet the guys in the computer room and walking in feels like we've walked into a nest of loud bees. They're buzzing with something that sounds akin to delight and Effie just grins at me. I want to one eighty and leave, which I'm going to assume she picks up on due to the sudden and insistent tugging on my arm. I groan softly in annoyance but go with her anyway because it's easier than arguing. "Well, you three sound delighted, what's changed?" she asks excitedly.

"Well, for a start, that yellow dot is now red and all four dots are thirty miles closer. And they're within our hovercraft range," Beetee announces, sounding like a little kid on caffeine.

"And it looks like the four of them are on the move again as they're travelling closer," Plutarch adds.

"So we've sent them another signal sound and we're just hoping that it works again," Lanius finishes.

Effie squeals in delight and bounces about. "That is incredible!" she shrieks. "How long?"

I place my hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing before she falls and breaks something. "Well, with their rate of moving, I'd say about a day before they're three quarters of the way back and we can adequately fuel a hovercraft to get them back," Beetee informs us.

Effie squeaks delightedly and tries to bounce again. The boy smirks at me and snarks "Is it really your place to call her a pink bouncy ball when you have a wigged one?"

I smirk at him. "Yeah, Effie only bounces when she's excited," I tell him.

The boy lifts an eyebrow and smirks at me before turning back to the screen. "Whatever you say," he mutters with laughter lacing his tone.

* * *

"What do you have against him?" Effie asks as we get ready for bed.

"Who?" I ask, watching her braid her hair.

"Lanius. You two take every chance you get to gripe at each other," she says, pinning a braid in place.

I shrug. "He's annoying," I tell her.

"You say that about everyone," she mutters.

"Hey, I haven't said that about you in two hours," I protest.

She laughs at that and joins me on the bed, lying flat on her back. "That's a first. Two whole hours. Do you want a painkiller?"

I growl playfully and lightly smack her arm with my book. "Sassy munchkin," I tease, lying down with her.

"You like me sassy. And if you call me a munchkin again, Abernathy, I'll squash you," she murmurs.

"What was that?" I ask, holding the laughter out of my tone.

She bursts out laughing then and nestles up. "Never mind, sweetie," she whispers and kisses my jaw. I grin and gently pat her ribs. She jolts a little and I have to laugh, remembering that she's sensitive. "Watch it, you're warm and I'm a sensitive person."

"I know," I growl and rub her ribs. "That's why I do it."

She laughs and snuggles up. "I love you, even when you're evil," she whispers.

"It's more of a surprised when you're good, Princess, but whatever," I mutter and kiss her cheek. "I love you too."

She grins up at me and lets me kiss her properly. Whatever made this mad woman choose to stay with me, I'm eternally grateful for it. "Get some sleep, you. We have a busy day tomorrow," she whispers.

She's right. We have to pack Katniss's and my stuff. Her trial ends tomorrow.

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! Next one is back to normal._ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	16. We Landed Where!

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to Satan'sTrident (she's also on Wattpad with the name RandomNerdyKilljoy *Capitol Princess*) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! Happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Fourteen!_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to Satan'sTrident/RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Sixteen: We Landed Where?!

 _"Now, plan of action. How are we going to get home?"_

"Cat, you're the teleporter. Care to take this?" Allie asks, gesturing to her.

"Well, I wasn't going to not formulate a plan! Now, this is how I see it. I can get us up to fifty miles closer. I daren't go closer in case I land us on top of someone, because the last thing we need is to get arrested for harassing someone. Once we're in range of their sight, which I will be relying on Allie's super hearing for, I will fire off this flare so they know where to get us from. Any questions?" she asks, grinning at them.

Johanna nods. "Yeah, since when can you control it?"

Cat opens her mouth, but unexpectedly, it's Phoenix who answers. "She spent the whole of the other night practicing. she got us to this point, actually," he tells her, watching her for any explosion of rage.

"Okay, but if you drop us in a frozen tundra or something, I swear I'll kill you," Johanna warns, glaring at Cat.

"I'd probably let you," Allie agrees under her breath.

"Then how would you get home?" Cat asks, lifting an eyebrow. "Anyway, I won't drop us in a frozen tundra, I promise."

"Good," Johanna growls.

"She'll drop us in the Himalayas," Phoenix quips quietly.

Cat bursts out laughing and reaches out to high five him. "Not a bad idea," she laughs.

"You'd better not!" Johanna and Allie shout, watching her warily.

"I won't! Relax," Cat assures them, then murmurs under her breath, "I want to stock up on provisions first."

"Are you sure you're mentally ready for this?" Allie asks cautiously.

"Is she sure she's mentally stable's more like it," Johanna mutters.

Cat nods. "I'm almost certain of it," she says.

" _How_ certain?" Johanna asks, glaring at her.

"Like... Ninety nine point two percent?" Cat asks uncertainly. "I'm almost sure we'll be fine."

"Trust her, Jo. Allie trusts her. We've got this far. Why flake now?" Phoenix asks, looking at her reassuringly. "You just need to trust that she's not going to pitch us off a ledge."

"Fat chance, she's clumsier than Everdeen," Johanna grumbles.

"Well, I've had multiple chances to do it to various people and I haven't. What would make you an exception?" Cat asks, turning to her.

"You hate me," Johanna points out.

"If I hated you, I would have stayed asleep when Allie called. We'll never see eye to eye but I refuse to let that mentality of yours stick. We're going home. All four of us. Whether you trust me or not. So get your act together, Mason," Cat growls, her eyes flashing from golden to red and back in the space of a split second.

Allie helps her pack up and Johanna looks to Phoenix. "Do you trust this?" she asks, both of them having seen the change.

"Yeah," he murmurs. "It's insane, but this whole thing has proved possible, so I trust anything these two nut cases do."

"Are you two ready?" Allie asks, grabbing their wrists, Cat wearing her bag.

Phoenix nods and Johanna shrugs. "As ready as I'll ever be," Johanna says.

"Yeah," Phoenix agrees.

"Cat, it's all on you," Allie declares.

"No pressure or anything," Johanna adds.

Cat grabs on to Phoenix's hand and shuts her eyes. They all feel a very tight squeezing sensation before they can breathe again. "Where are we?" Johanna asks.

Rightfully curious, the others look around. "Trees?" Phoenix asks.

"Not just any trees," Allie points out. "You've overshot, Cat."

"Nope. We're in the woods in District Twelve," Cat tells them. "I was aiming for Panem."

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this!_ _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	17. Heading To Town

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, its characters or its world. Non-canon characters, Allie and Phoenix belong to Satan'sTrident (she's also on Wattpad with the name RandomNerdyKilljoy *Capitol Princess*) and Phoenixsword24 (here on Fanfiction) respectively and Cat and other OCs mentioned are mine. Go check them out! Happy reading._

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! Here it is! Chapter Seventeen! (Just noticed that mistake...)_**

 ** _Author's Note 2: The credit for the power for Phoenix goes to Phoenixsword24 and the power for Allie goes to Satan'sTrident/RandomNerdyKilljoy._**

Chapter Seventeen: Heading To Town

"Would it have killed you to tell us you were landing us in Twelve, Smith?!" Johanna snarls.

"Probably, you're kinda deadly," Cat says with a shrug. "I'm gonna try to navigate us to the town, they can collect us from there. Chances are, they'll still be in the Capitol."

"That's true. Katniss's trial should be being resolved soon," Phoenix points out.

"Yeah. That and Effie would never let Haymitch leave her there while us four are missing," Allie adds.

Johanna nods a bit. "That's true. She's a stressy person," she says.

Cat steps forward a bit, aimlessly looking for direction when there's a tiny squeak. She jumps back, looking down. "Whoa! Sorry, little dude," she coos, crouching.

"What is this mad thing doing?" Johanna asks, watching the older female crouch.

She picks something little up, smiling. On her palm is a small black and white creature with a long tail. "It's a baby rat!" she squeaks. "Isn't he precious?"

Johanna looks disgusted. "That's a rodent. It's probably full of disease," she says contemptuously.

"He's fine. Look. No lumps or bumps, no swelling, he's breathing beautifully, his eyes and ears are clear, no bugs in his fur and he's so full of love, look!" she exclaims as the baby rat starts to lick at her fingers. "Oh... I'm keeping this."

"You're not serious?" Phoenix asks, looking at the rat. "You just picked him up randomly."

"Yes, I know. But I like him. And clearly, he likes me. I know what to look for in terms of health. He's fine. I'm going to name him Spirit."

"Why Spirit?" Allie asks, grinning and petting the rat.

"After drinks like vodka and such," Cat says. "He's got a mischievous look about him, like you and I get when drunk."

"How do you know what you look like when you're drunk?" Johanna asks.

"Unfortunate camera timing and very drunk friends," Allie laughs.

"You're naming a wild animal after something that makes the two of you wasted?" Phoenix asks, amused by them now.

Cat nods. "Yes I am. He's cute and curious and troublesome."

"She's mad," Johanna concludes.

"You've only just noticed?" Allie and Phoenix ask in unison. Meanwhile, the rat is hiding under Cat's hair and chittering while she giggles.

Allie steps up. "I'll take us back. Cat's delusional now and she has the direction sense of a dead pigeon."

"Thank you, Allie," Cat replies, but lets her anyway, petting Spirit. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you acquainted with friendships, huh?"

Phoenix smirks and gently pushes Cat along. "You actually have to walk, you know."

She smiles. "I know, I am. Ah!" she shrieks. "Spirit, nose out of my ear!"

The rat chitters. "Does he answer back yet?" Johanna calls.

"Yes, he doesn't appreciate your sass!" Cat calls back.

"Magic mushrooms," Johanna mutters to Allie.

"Naturally deranged," Allie mutters back.

"Do you seriously get hammered?" Johanna asks.

"Yep. Every weekend," Allie says, grinning.

"Want an extra roommate?" Johanna offers. "I can help with alcohol disposal."

"Sure," Allie agrees.

Phoenix grins, overhearing that. "Looks like someone'll have to stay sober, then?" he calls to the girls.

"Not you! You're getting wasted too!" Johanna commands.

"No, they can't make you," Cat whispers. "Ignore her, she's all talk."

Johanna growls and smacks Cat upside the head. Allie smirks. "Thanks, Jo."

"Phoenix, she hit me!" Cat gasps, clearly not offended.

"Girls, behave. Or I'll ground you both," Phoenix jokes.

Allie erupts into gales of laughter and Johanna mutters "Fight me."

There's a loud humming up ahead and Allie stops dead. "Tracker jackers."

* * *

 _That's it for this chapter. So sorry for the nearly month long wait, I feel horrible. *Hands out cookies and cupcakes* I promise to write more!_

 _Please feel free to drop a comment on what you thought of this! Please note that while a lot of this story (not all of it) is accurate, I have never actually been wasted. Or even tipsy, if I'm brutally honest, but for the sake of this story, I'll let it be._

 _Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, hugs! BlackCat46 xoxo_


	18. In Town And In Trouble

**_A/N: Well, look who's finally back! Me. It's been four months and I've just randomly reappeared! I hope everyone had a great Hallowe'en, Thanksgiving (those who celebrate,) Christmas (or whatever you personally celebrate) and New Year. I am sorry for my absence and the neglect this story has seen. I cannot promise more updates regularly, but I can promise that I will try. I hope this, somewhat short, chapter will be as good as you've expected. I hope you like the first person POV. It's a trial thing at the moment. Well, enough of me. Enjoy!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters. I also do not own Allie or Phoenix, they belong to Satan'sTrident and Phoenixsword24 respectively. I do own Spirit and Cat, though.**_

 _Cat_

"Tracker jackers?" I ask, gaping. But she's right. Well, we're done for. "Okay, detour. We'll go over to the left, avoid the nest entirely. That way, none of us get stung and they can't track us."

The others nod and we move as quickly and quietly as we can away from them. "Hey, Cat?" I hear Phoenix hiss into my ear as we move.

"Yeah?" I reply, keeping my voice soft.

"Now's probably not the best time to ask this, but how do you plan to get us back if we're heading _away_ from the District?" he asks.

"We're not heading away from the _District,_ we're heading away from the stinging menaces with the tracking ability of bloodhounds," I say. I glance back to check on Allie and Johanna. I grin as they run to keep up. "Besides, if I get some energy back in the next hour or so, I could probably get us to the town easily."

"I think we've outrun them! Can we just sit down?! I'm not built for running!" Johanna shouts at us.

"Neither. Feels like I've done my exercise for the year," Allie gasps.

"Yeah, we should sit down," Phoenix agrees. I shrug, seeing as I want a break. I hate running.

"So. Mind telling us your next genius plan, Smith?" Johanna growls as soon as she gets her breath back.

"I'm gonna rest here. Then we're going to the town. Literally no more exercise," I sigh, leaning heavily against the tree. "This will make a brilliant story."

"I didn't know law students could be creative," Johanna snarks.

"How do you think lawyers win court cases?" I ask, breathing deeply and ignoring the sting in my chest. I need to get in shape, I'm hopeless. "Besides, I like writing and I won't be making it up."

Johanna glares at me. Allie leans around her. "Cat, have you got any food in that magic bag of yours?" she asks hopefully.

I pass around several packs of dried fruit and some crisps. "Not a lot, but we can restock soon," I say, then shut my eyes, trying to clear my mind of that insane buzzing feeling. I miss coffee. My brain does too. Energy drinks just are not the same. I miss the warmth and the comforting smell of that delightful drink. I open a can of cherry flavoured energy drink and drain the lot, ignoring the nausea that comes with it. I've become too accustomed to that. "I think another couple cans of this stuff and we can move."

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack," Phoenix sighs.

"Maybe. But if it gets us into warm beds and not having to take watches or start running from crazy anything, then I'm willing to risk it," I say, cracking another can.

"You're mad," Allie tells me, then takes my can. "You're also not drinking another can this size. I don't fancy explaining your corpse."

"You're studying bio. You're the most qualified one to do that here," I reply, but eat a small pack of crisps. Better to have something absorbing the caffeine. I shut my eyes for a few more minutes, listening to the others chat and eat.

* * *

I open my eyes again at sunset. "Finally. We thought we were gonna have to spend the night here," Allie says. "You feeling better?"

"Loads. Who's ready to teleport?" I ask, feeling Spirit in my sleeve. "Aww, he's still here!"

"Yeah. He's been snuggling up to you for hours. He even brought a leaf to tickle you with. You mean loads to him," Allie says, smirking. "Only you."

"Yep. Okay, with Spirit and the bag all here, you three grab on," I say, extending my arms.

They do and I shut my eyes, concentrating hard on where I want to go. I breathe deeply and twist a little. I feel the tight squeeze and land hard on my behind, finding concrete. Spirit scurries into my shirt and takes refuge there. Little angel. "That hurt," Phoenix says. I look up and find him and the girls dusting themselves down.

"At least she got us to town," Johanna says. "You taking another nap down there?"

"No," I say. "I'm just a bit bashed. It's fine."

I get up to prove my point. My whole lower half is numb and I've definitely sprained something in my arm, but hey, we're all alive! "Well, what now?" Allie asks.

"Obvious. We go find someone to take us back to the Capitol," I say.

"No need. We're right here," a familiar Capitol man says.

I turn to see none other than Plutarch Heavensbee watching all four of us, Haymitch and Effie right behind him. None of them look happy. We're in so much trouble...

* * *

 _Well, that's it! And once again, I am so sorry. Four months is one serious wait! I hope I can pick up the pace again and bring it back for you. Thank you to Phoenixsword24 for bringing this back to my attention and giving me inspiration. Until next time! Cat xoxo_


	19. Returning to the Capitol

Disclaimer: I do not own this world. All canon characters belong to Suzanne Collins. Non-canon characters Allie and Phoenix belong to RandomNerdyKilljoy (Wattpad) and Phoenixsword24 (FanFiction dot net) respectively. Check out their works!

 ** _A/N: Heyyy! Okay, so it's been nine long months in a wait for more. I will give information about how long this has taken me after the chapter. You may thank Phoenixsword24 for inspiring me to write more, because I know I do. Thank you! And to all, enjoy!_**

Chapter Nineteen: Returning to the Capitol

"Oh, uh, hi," Phoenix says awkwardly, a speaking voice that's loud by his usual standards.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Plutarch asks quietly, rage blazing in his eyes.

"Well, what else do you want us to say?" Johanna asks scathingly. "We just went through hell to get back here!"

"Jo," Phoenix mutters half-heartedly.

"Well, where were you?!" Effie demands, glaring at the four of them in turn.

"Long story," Johanna tells her.

"We have time," Haymitch replies coldly.

"Well, do you want the _long_ version, or the short version?" Johanna asks.

"Short version," Plutarch says. "The long version sounds incredibly detailed."

"Okay," Johanna says. "This weirdo here got all weird on us on the day of Snow's execution, then she grabbed hold of the three of us, and before we knew it, we were miles away from any human contact. Yeah, she didn't think to tell us that she can teleport. So we had to battle the elements for a while, then I ended up getting killed-"

"You got killed?!" Haymitch demands. "How are you standing here and breathing?!"

"Give me a minute, old man, you asked for the whole story!" Johanna snaps.

"Continue, Jo," Effie whispers.

"Thanks. Anyway, these three carried on after that, then Phoenix discovered that he has some awesome power of his own, and using Allie and Cat's mental powers to hold me while he did his magic, he resurrected me. Then Cat went off for a nap to recharge, and after that, she teleported us again, fifty miles this time, and got us landed in the woods. Oh, and if you're afraid of small rodents, I'd back off now, she adopted a rat," Johanna sighs, grateful to get it all out of her system.

"You did _what_?!" Effie yelps, jumping backwards in horror.

Cat reaches down into her shirt and gently lifts Spirit out. "His name is Spirit," she says, petting the tiny rat baby. "Say hello, sweetie."

The rat scampers up her arm and dives down her shirt. "Ew!" Effie squeals.

"Anyway, get on the hovercraft, the four of you are in a lot of trouble," Plutarch tells them wearily.

"No," Allie says, as Johanna, Phoenix, and Cat all board the hovercraft. "I'm done with this. I won't do it any more. Take them. I'm not coming."

"Allie," Cat says softly.

"No, I'm not joining in with any more of your crazy," Allie tells her harshly. "This is way too much. I had a _life_ before you came on board. No."

"Fine," Cat says, blinking a bit at Allie's strange behaviour. "Do what you like, I won't fight you. Phoenix, Jo, come on."

Phoenix and Johanna follow Cat, blinking a bit at how strange Allie was acting. "What was _that_ all about?" Phoenix asks softly.

"Oh, God knows," Cat says, shrugging it off. "It's not the first time we've fought lately. I'm used to it. Just let her do her thing."

"Won't you miss her?" Phoenix asks quietly.

"No," Cat replies. "She's got a point. She _does_ have her own life. She's also an adult, and can do as she pleases. It's not my job to be her carer, nor is it anyone's but her own. I've got other friends, and a life of my own."

"Sounds like you're hurt by that," Johanna says, pointing at the door.

Cat smiles as she hears Haymitch and Effie trying to persuade an increasingly annoyed Allie to join them on board the hovercraft. "Not really, no," Cat murmurs. "I would have been, had this happened eleven months ago. But no. I've matured, and she's decided that she needs something else. That's her choice. We should just let her be."

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asks quietly.

"This is your best friend here," Johanna reminds her, only getting a shrug in response.

Haymitch, Effie, and Plutarch all come back on board, looking irritated. "Well?" Phoenix asks.

"She point-blank refused," Plutarch sighs.

"Cat, honey, are you okay?" Effie asks worriedly, kneeling by Cat, who's eyeballs deep in thoughts. "Cat?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Cat asks, pulling out of her thoughts.

"Because Allie was your best friend, and now she's..." Effie says awkwardly.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's fine, I was just saying to Phoenix and Jo, Allie's her own person, she doesn't need me to make her decisions. And I am _my_ own person, and I only need myself for my own choices," Cat replies calmly.

"But it was so abrupt, how can you be so calm? She was your best friend, after all," Effie says gently.

"It's natural, and I made my peace with it ages ago. It would have hurt if it'd happened eleven months ago, but not now. We've had a few rows and we've been distancing from each other for nearly a year. I think it just ran its course. I have bigger matters to attend to now. Such as preparing a home for Spirit here, and getting myself a job, and planning Phoenix and Jo's wedding," Cat says coolly, her eyes finally empty of stress, and now taking on a relaxed quality.

"What?!" Haymitch, Effie, Plutarch, Phoenix, and Johanna bellow, scaring Spirit back down into Cat's shirt.

Effie asks "What do you mean, Phoenix and Jo are getting married?"

"Well, when they finally get engaged, I want to have the preparations ready to go. And to do that, I will need a job," Cat giggles.

"It's kinda scary that you've already got us engaged in your mind, Cat," Phoenix mutters.

"Well, I won't tell you where I've already got you both in my mind, but yes, engaged should cover it nicely," Cat chuckles. "Anyway, I think I'm going to dye my hair again when we get back to the Capitol."

"Why do you Capitol girls always insist on doing stuff with your hair?" Haymitch grumbles. "I don't get it. You were given perfectly good hair, and you insist on ruining it, or hiding it."

"It's personal preferences, Haymitch," Effie sighs patiently. "Cat prefers to change her hair colour, I prefer wigs. And it's not just us women, it's men too. Phoenix dyes his hair."

"Please keep me out of this," Phoenix whispers, really hating the attention.

"I'd dye mine if I could be bothered," Johanna says.

"Crazy," Haymitch sighs.

"You should dye yours, old man. It's starting to be more grey than black," Johanna says. "Think that your escort would prefer it if you dyed it."

"Absolutely not!" Haymitch and Effie explode in unison.

"You two, stop shouting!" Plutarch snaps. "You'll give the pilot a fright that'll have him land us in the broken dam!"

Effie nods a little, then says "My apologies," before turning back to Johanna. "Haymitch does not _need_ to dye his hair. I happen to like the grey. It means that he's lived long enough to get them."

"You're soft on him," Johanna accuses, then elbows Cat in the ribs. "Maybe you should be thinking about _their_ wedding."

"I am," Cat chuckles. "Trust me, I'm thirty steps ahead on this whole _wedding_ business. I might do this as a full time job!"

"You're terrifying," Phoenix says. "You're planning everyone's future here."

"Yes," Cat chuckles. "That I am."

"Don't you ever think about _your_ future?" Plutarch asks interestedly.

"What for?" Cat asks. "I just roll with my life. It's everyone else's that I like to plan out. It distracts me from reality for a bit."

"Well, I can understand wanting a distraction from reality," Plutarch says softly. "Losing someone you were close to will make a distraction very pleasant."

"Oh, that's not what I meant," Cat chuckles. "Of course it isn't."

"Why do you need a distraction, then?" Phoenix asks.

Cat wriggles uncomfortably, then shrugs. "I just do," she says softly.

"Out with it," Johanna growls. "I swear, if you teleport us anywhere again, Smith, I'll chop your arm off."

"I'm not going to teleport anywhere for a _long_ while," Cat chuckles. "Maybe ever again."

"What?!" Plutarch and Phoenix demand.

"Why's that?" Haymitch asks.

"I may or may not have injured something I need for that," Cat replies. "You remember when we landed?"

"Yeah," Phoenix and Johanna reply in unison, both with sparks of concern in their eyes.

"Well, I think I may have broken something in my lower half. Hip, thigh, knee, shin, ankle... I definitely sprained my arm, but that's going to be just fine. My other leg's taken a bashing, but nothing that won't heal," Cat sighs. "Enough injury to put me off teleporting again."

"Where does it hurt?" Effie asks worriedly. "We may have to get you medical help."

"Oh, it's fine," Cat chuckles. "Now, let's talk engagements. Haymitch, are you going to be proposing to Effie any time soon?"

Haymitch smirks at Effie, who lifts her hand to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. "He already did!" Effie giggles, smiling.

Phoenix and Johanna gape, where Cat squeals in delight. "Yay! Congratulations! When's the wedding?" she asks hopefully.

"We haven't got that far yet," Haymitch tells her. "Too busy trying to rescue you four from death."

"Oh. Well, let me know when you've decided, then we get into planning," Cat squeals. "I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me straight away?!"

"Because we were, and _are_ , mad at you," Haymitch replies.

"Fair enough," Johanna says, nodding. "I'd be pretty livid too."

"You were livid," Phoenix mutters. "Remember? You flipped out on Cat."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Johanna scoffs. "Can't forget that."

"So, which of you will be proposing?" Plutarch asks, looking over at Phoenix and Johanna.

Johanna smirks, then says "Actually..."

"Jo, what are you doing?" Phoenix asks warily as Johanna kneels down in front of him.

"Do you want to be my husband?" Johanna asks, with a grin on her face.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Okay, here goes. Well, to start with, for most of the time, I've been seriously exhausted, I had exams early in the year, my summer gave me three new friends, I've had hell to go through when looking for jobs, I've had career decisions to make, I have another exam early next year, I've got an exciting new volunteer role coming up that will do wonders for said career, and I have had my (not so) little rat to care for, and it's taken a lot of my time and energy.**_

 _ **I do plan to continue this story, there's one more chapter to go, and a sequel. I do hope that there's no hard feelings. I have posted a few one shots over in my ongoing collection titled Hayffie Oneshots, so if you're looking for more content from me while this story's stalled, there's more there.**_

 _ **Hope to see you all soon, and please, drop a comment, let me know your thoughts. Take care of yourselves, and if I don't update before, have a nice Halloween. Love and good vibes, Cat. xoxo**_


	20. Home, Questions, and Answers

_**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Phoenixsword24, who has been following this story right from the very start, has inspired me to keep writing it, and has been an amazing friend to me ever since. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or its characters. I also do not own Allie or Phoenix, they belong to Satan'sTrident and Phoenixsword24 respectively. I do own Spirit and Cat, though.**_

"Uh," Phoenix stutters, turning scarlet.

"Jo!" Cat gasps.

"What?" Johanna asks, turning to glare at Cat. "You want him married, right?"

Cat blinks a little, then hisses "You know, not everyone likes having the important questions being asked out in the open. Not everyone's as _public_ as you."

Johanna smirks, then looks back to Phoenix. "Well, what do you say? You can answer me here or when we're alone," she says, almost too confidently.

"W-when we're alone," Phoenix mutters.

Both Johanna and Cat watch as Effie and Plutarch deflate a little, and Haymitch's eyes roam first over Phoenix, then Johanna before he says "You know, Jo, you've had all this time to ask him. Why didn't you? The gumball wasn't always hovering around you."

"Haymitch!" Effie gasps. "She's got a name!"

"Yeah, it's Gumball," Haymitch chuckles. "And I wasn't talking to you."

Johanna mock-gags, then snaps "I didn't ask him because there never seemed to be an appropriate time! We always had either Gumball or Allie around, and any time we were alone, we were too busy worrying about getting home to think _oh yeah, we could get married._ Unlike you, because you somehow found time to propose to Fluffy."

"Fluffy?!" Effie gasps. "I'm not a puppy!"

"If it walks like a dog, and barks like a dog, it's probably you," Johanna retorts, delighting in offending Effie. "I mean, you're tiny, you run around licking people's feet, and you yap a lot."

"Jo, be nice!" Cat snaps, much louder than usual. She then peeks around Johanna to look at a very silent Phoenix. "You okay there?"

Phoenix nods, his eyes distant. "You're short, you run around licking people's feet, and you yap a lot. That sounds like my grandma," he murmurs, smirking a little.

"I don't yap," Effie huffs quietly. "Or lick feet."

"We know, Effie," Plutarch sighs, and it's pretty clear that he doesn't hold much patience for the former escort. "Just leave it, you're only giving her what she wants."

"You don't like me, either," Effie points out. "You just want me to be quiet."

"We all do," Plutarch says, in a tone that he thinks is kind. "The kids are tired, and you're loud enough to induce many migraines."

"Huh!" Effie squeaks indignantly, then stomps off to curl up on a seat, her arms folded and her lips squished into a pout.

"She'll get over it," Haymitch says, relishing the quietness.

The pause is long enough to get awkward, then Cat stretches out. "Have we got any pasta or rice? I could really do with a real meal. Snacks and energy drinks don't really go that far in keeping someone healthy," she sighs, almost contentedly. "What about you two? Food?"

"I wish," Johanna mutters, where Phoenix just nods.

"We'll be back in the city soon," Plutarch says quietly.

The hovercraft is silent again, only the sound of rustling as Spirit crawls into Cat's bag and finds a chocolate bar. Cat peeks into the bag to find the rat tearing into the wrapping. "You little monster," she chuckles. "You could have said you wanted that. Come here."

She fishes him out of the bag and gives him a chunk of the chocolate, sitting him on her lap for his food. "You're going to let him eat that?" Johanna asks.

"Of course," Cat sighs, smiling at the little rat. "He's got a sweet tooth, and chocolate's a good way to stop him taking a leak on me."

* * *

Getting off the hovercraft is the happiest thing any of the three young adults have experienced in a long while. Cat sighs and stretches, then hobbles off rapidly to find food for a full meal. Phoenix leaves silently to find his room. Johanna takes in the sight, then runs after Phoenix, hoping to find an actual bed. Plutarch heads off to the old President's office, and Haymitch stands outside the hovercraft, waiting for Effie. He rolls his eyes, then loudly calls "Small thing, get out of that chair! You can sulk in the mansion."

Effie stomps out in a huff, then stalks past him, still pouting. Haymitch chuckles and chases her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shoves at him, squirming and fighting, then snaps "Put me down! Put me down _now!_ I'm not as small as you think!"

"You're smaller," he chuckles, then kisses her nose. "Talk to me, little squirmy thing. Why are you still sulking? All Plutarch said was that you're loud."

"I'm not loud," Effie huffs, squirming. "I'm not sulking, either. I'm upset because you didn't try to help me when Plutarch and Johanna were picking on me."

"They're just being themselves, Eff," Haymitch says in an attempt to be reassuring. "If it means that much to you, I'll have a word with them."

"No, but you can cuddle me until my sadness goes away," she offers, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Done," Haymitch murmurs, lifting her up. "But first, I think a bed might be in order."

"I said cuddles," Effie growls. "Now _cuddle_."

Haymitch bursts out laughing, carrying Effie off.

* * *

Johanna finally catches up to Phoenix, finding him in his room, lying flat on his back on the bed, already in a fresh outfit. "Hey," Johanna gasps, exhausted from chasing him. "Found you."

"Yeah," Phoenix mumbles. "You did."

"And you never answered me," Johanna gasps, collapsing on the ground by the bed.

"Yeah, I know," Phoenix whispers, unmoving. "I guess you'll want your answer to that."

"Kind of, yeah," Johanna says, leaning forward to press her face against the bed. "No pressure, though."

"Well, yeah, I want to marry you," Phoenix mutters. "But I want you to know my real name first."

"Isn't Phoenix your real name?" Johanna asks.

"No," he mumbles.

"Then what is it?" Johanna asks curiously.

* * *

 _And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where Journey Back to Panem ends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you're looking forward to a very Phoenix/Johanna sequel! I'd recommend following my Twitter to know when that'll be posted, as I post all story news there, and I will see you then! Much love and happiness. Cat. xxx_


End file.
